The Possibility That Guides Us
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Fifty pairings in fifty drabbles. From the canon James/Lily to the fanon Percy/Oliver, and everything in between.:: Chapter 2, Salazar/Helga: "You cannot crumble for someone who does not deserve your love."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For the Padma Patil Competition (Ernie/Padma), Character Diversity BC (Padma, laugh), Wand Wood Competition (Maple), Musical Terms (Nocturne), If You Dare (starlight), and 100 Pairings (hope). Thank you, Sam, for being an awesome beta.

She draws her knees to her chest, not bothering to pick herself up off the floor. The effects of Carrow's curse still trickle through her body. Padma doesn't want to move, doesn't want to try anymore.

What's the point? They've lost, and there's no use in fighting or denying it anymore.

A gentle hand grips her shoulder, and she's guided onto her feet. "Are you okay?"

Padma stares at Ernie in disbelief. How could he even ask it? "No, I'm bloody well not okay!" she snaps, harshness replacing her usually quiet tone.

Ernie flinches, but he doesn't let go of her. "I want to show you something," he says. "Tonight, after curfew."

OoOoO

Padma doesn't know why she's risking it. The Carrows have chained people for smaller infractions.

Still, she creeps up to the Astronomy Tower, careful to stay in the shadows and undetected.

"I was wondering if you'd come," Ernie says, taking her hand and leading her to the railing.

"Why am I here?"

He grins. "Do you want the simple answer or the philosophical one?"

She tries to scowl, but she laughs instead. It's the first time she's laughed in months.

"You don't smile anymore," the Hufflepuff says. "You used to smile all the time."

"I didn't realize you were keeping tabs," Padma mutters dryly.

In the light of the stars, she's certain she sees Ernie blush. He mumbles something unintelligible before gesturing towards the sky. "This is why you're here."

"I don't understand..."

"I know you, Padma. I've watched you, and you're not yourself anymore. You're- forgive me- broken."

She starts to protest, but she can't get the words out. Deep down, she knows it's true.

"Growing up, whenever I was sad, my mum would bring me out to look at the stars," Ernie explains. "She always said the tranquility of the night worked a magic none of us could ever understand. If you let it, it can heal all wounds."

Padma stares out at the night sky, watching the string of twinkling stars. "Why do you care?" Her tone isn't bitter, only curious.

He takes her hand, pulling her close. "I told you I've watched you. You're beautiful when you smile."

Her face burns with a blush. Before Padma can even think of a reply, he kisses her, just a delicate, tender brushing of lips.

Padma gives into it, her heart suddenly lighter. For the first time in a long time, she feels like there might be something worth saving after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For the Snakes and Ladders Challenge (Salazar), Broaden Your Horizons (bonus 1), If You Dare (Life Goes On), Gemstone Competition (emerald), Wand Wood Competition (Ash), and the Latin Challenge (Relinquo).

"I wish you would stay."

Salazar doesn't have to turn around to know that Helga is behind him, no doubt wearing her usual kind expression. The man keeps his gaze forward, his shoulders tense. "You wish to share these walls with a monster, Helga?" he asks dryly.

"You are not a monster, regardless of what Godric believes."

Salazar almost laughs. Even if he is not a monster, the thing he's left behind certainly is. He simply shrugs. "Life goes on," he says quietly. "You might miss me, but in a year's time, you will hardly spare a thought for your wayward friend."

"I doubt that."

Something in her tone causes Salazar to turn, and he immediately wishes he hadn't. Yes, Helga looks kind and concerned as she often does, but there is something more. It almost looks as though she's in pain.

"Will you spend your days pining for me?" he asks, raising a brow.

Even in the dim moonlight, her blush is unmistakable. "And if I will?"

Salazar reaches out, caressing her cheek. "You mustn't. I am not worth that."

The woman doesn't answer. She pulls away, staring at the ground, letting silence hang between them.

"Life goes on," he says again in a sigh. "And so will you. You will stay strong."

"Godric is the strong one," Helga mutters.

"And you are the nurturing one who holds this castle together. If you fall, the school will follow. You cannot crumble for someone who does not deserve your love."

"Will you write to me?"

"I will try." It's the best he can offer. Salazar isn't so cruel as to make a promise he cannot keep.

Helga hangs her head, and Salazar wonders if she's heard the uncertainty in his voice. "Be safe."

"Of course."

Once again, he turns his back to Hogwarts and to Helga. His mind is made up, but Salazar almost wishes Helga could change it. 


End file.
